


When the Sky Fell

by Venstar



Series: 2017 DRABBLES FOR LDWS [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, pulled a rasa, script form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: That which we are, we are; made weak by time and fate, but strong in will. When he is gone, I work my work, but he is still mine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> part 4 of my drabbles for the 2017 00Q Last Drabble Writer Standing. based off a photo prompt. it's been fun and challenging. this one is in script form, for a change of pace.

****

 

**NARRATOR**  
Sometimes when I see people, on the cusp of 30, I see so much potential. They’re young, hungry, bright and eager to begin life. They have all the time in the world.

 

_\--SOUNDS OF A CAR CRASH--_ screeching metal on metal, brakes squealing.

 

**NARRATOR**  
And sometimes...they don’t.

 

_EXTERNAL FLASHBACK-_ the national gallery. visitors quiet in the background. POV of a man observing J. M. W. Turner’s The Fighting Temeraire.

 

**NARRATOR**  
And that’s when you realize how much you love someone, when they’re gone. It can seem like a curse at first, that loss, and I know loss.

 

_EXTERNAL FLASHBACK-_ a young man in frumpy clothing, masking his slender build, appears and sits tensely next to the man looking at the painting. The silence is awkward.

 

**NARRATOR**  
Sometimes you only find one Great Love in your life. What they don’t tell you, is that there are many kinds of love. It’s hard to tell which is which. This is a story of one of those great loves. The kind that only come around through hardship and dislike.

 

_\--RESUME FLASHBACK--_

 

**Q:** It always makes me feel a bit melancholy. Grand old war ship. being ignominiously hauled away to scrap... The inevitability of time, don't you think? What do you see?

 

**James Bond:** A bloody big ship. Excuse me.

 

**Q:** 007\. I'm your new Quartermaster.

 

**NARRATOR:**  
I lost him, in the most mundane way. I should have told him. Then he would have known and I’d have known he knew.

 

**Author's Note:**

> in memoriam of mine.


End file.
